


Two in One

by FruitySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySoo/pseuds/FruitySoo
Summary: Kyungsoo was set up on a blind date but due to a mistake ends up sleeping with a different person, Sehun, instead. However, when he meets Jongin, who is sex on legs and his actual date, he is stuck with two drop-dead gorgeous guys in a bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo sat in the car and fiddled with the seatbelt. He was beginning to sweat in his warm coat, the heated seat burning into his back.

'The door isn't going to open itself, you know.' Baekhyun pressed onto the button and released Kyungsoo from the seatbelt. 'I don't know why you're being so nervous.'

'I haven't been on a date for ages.' Kyungsoo's finger searched for something else and picked on a thread on the ripped parts of his black jeans. 'What does he look like again?'

Baekhyun slapped Kyungsoo's hand and leaned over his friend to open the door. 'He is tall, handsome, has fair hair and is a dancer.' He proceeded to push Kyungsoo out of his seat. 'Now, go. If you want to be on time you'll have to go inside now. I have a date, too.'

'But his name-' Kyungsoo wanted to ask Baekhyun, but the door closed after he left the car and turned back around to face his friend. He watched the lights of Baekhyun's car get smaller when the car rolled down the street. Even tough he loved Baekhyun he had been angry at the other for knocking on his door two hours ago, only to then push him into the bathroom, threatening him to take a shower or Baekhyun would come and rub Kyungsoo's body clean. At least he hadn't nagged at the clothes Kyungsoo had chosen for the very sudden blind date he was about to have.

 

Kyungsoo ran his hand through his messy dark hair and straightened the pair of glasses that was sitting on his nose. He sighed and faced the cafe that was brightly lit with multicoloured fairy lights in the otherwise dark winter night. He craned his neck and looked up to the window of the second floor where his blind date was waiting for him if he wasn't late himself. His eyes shot down to his shoes and pants again, a pair of new black and white sneakers and his jeans. Dressing up wasn't usually an option for Kyungsoo except for when he went out to a club or something fancy, so he had thrown on a soft woolen light grey sweater.

With wobbling legs he walked towards the cafe and pushed the door open and was promptly greeted by clinking cups and the loud chatter of the other customers. He figured ordering a warm cup of tea now would be better than meeting his date first only to leave him alone again to go downstairs to order, so he positioned himself behind a couple that was standing in front ot the counter. They stood way too close for Kyungsoo's liking, he didn't care what they do at home but this was in public and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to be part of the ass fumbling that the guy was starting on his girlfriend.

The sneaky touches of the hand on the girl's butt made Kyungsoo's thoughts go through all kind of scenarios that might happen when he walked up those stairs. There was the option of a normal, handsome guy waiting for him that was genuinely interested in him, but there could also be a douche that only talked about himself and couldn't wait to get Kyungsoo into bed. Not that he would mind going home with someone, he had his fair share of one night stands when he was out clubbing, but this time he had to trust Baekhyun's taste and common sense not to pick out a weirdo for Kyungsoo.

A brown haired woman behind the counter brought him back to reality after asking him what he wanted to drink for the second time. He decided on a small cinnamon apple tea to go, just in case he had to leave as fast as possible, and made his way over to the stairs.

 

He hopped up the steps, but stopped when his head poked out enought for him to see tables and several people, most of them sitting in groups or pairs. His feet stepped onto the next one, making Kyungsoo visible for everyone on the floor to see. Standing there awkwardly for a second was too uncomfortable so he moved around casually, hiding behind the green plants to get him enough time to scan the room. He silently prayed for the guy to be handsome just as Baekhyun had said but in the same second he cursed himself for being so superficial. Then it hit him, what if he found the other totally dashing but his date thought Kyungsoo was the ugly one? Kyungsoo shuddered and took a small sip from is hot tea, his eyes trailed over two girls giggling in the corner, an eldery couple talking, a single blond haired guy sitting near the window and an employee wiping tables. He took a sip again. Wait, his eyes shot back to the blond young man.

Kyungsoo took a step closer and was sure. This was him, his blind date. And he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Before his brain could come up with a back-up plan he was passing by tables and people until he stood in front of the stranger. He didn't say anything, standing there like he was mute while the other still hadn't noticed him. In a sudden wave of courage Kyungsoo slammed his tea cup onto the table.

'Hello.'

The blond one looked up at him with a shocked expression, his eyes were cold until they twinkled with amusement. When Kyungsoo was sure he wasn't going to greet him back he plopped himself onto the chair opposite the other and peeled out of his coat.

'Did you have to wait long?' Kyungsoo rubbed his hands on the warm cup, the eyes of the stranger following every movement. 'Oh, I'm Do Kyungsoo, by the way. But I guess Baekhyun already told you my name.' Kyungsoo half chuckled, half hiccuped out of nervousness.

'No, he hasn't.' The other spoke for the first time. 'But I'm Sehun. Nice to meet you.'

They shook hands quickly, Sehun's warm hands were way bigger than Kyungsoo's which didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

'So, uhm...is this your first blind date? I mean, I didn't really ask for it because Baekhyun just set this up without me knowing, it's just that I have better things to do, you know.'

Sehun's dark eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind his blond bangs.

Kyungsoo waved his hands between them frantically, as if to make his word vomit fly away. 'Not that I think you're not worth it. You're quite handsome after all.'

He watched as Sehun took a sip from his own cup and waited, the atmosphere felt awkward and he feared he had made a really bad first impression.

'You're funny.'

'I take that as a compliment, you could have said I'm boring.' Kyungsoo giggled and stopped himself halfway when another small laugh tried to escape his mouth.

'Oh, I don't think you are boring at all.' Sehun smirked and played with the cardboard around his cup that is supposed to keep you from burning your fingers. 'Can you tell me more about yourself? I don't think your friend-'

'Baekhyun.' Kyungsoo added when he saw Sehun struggling to remember the name, but he didn't suspect anything.

'Yes, Baekyhun. I can't remember him mentioning anything.'

So Kyungsoo told Sehun about his university classes, to his surprise they were only one semester apart and even had lectures in the same buildings. While telling the other more about himself, Kyungsoo noticed the white silky shirt Sehun was wearing. In addition to that he had a black coat lying next to him that looked as expensive as the rest of his clothes. By leaning back and slightly peeking underneath the table Kyungsoo was able to see that the blond was even wearing fancy shoes and wondered how a university student could afford all of that.

'Are you rich?' Kyungsoo blurted out. At this point he was sure the barista woman had put something else than tea into his drink.

'Excuse me?' Sehun laughed out loud, not seeming to be mad about the sudden and quite rude question. 'What makes you think that?'

His previous monologue was interrupted now and Kyungsoo was slightly thankful for it, he didn't want to be the person on a date to talk about his self nonstop, even though Sehun had asked him to.

'I noticed your shirt first. It looks so silky and soft that I guessed it's not from a normal clothing store you can find anywhere around the city.'

'I could say I bought it on a sale or it was a gift, but I think on a first date you should be honest.' Sehun grinned at Kyungsoo. 'What would you say if I told you that my dad owns a company and I have a monthly allowance that I can spend on everything I want to?'

'I'd say that's fucking awesome.'

Kyungsoo reached a point where he didn't care anymore, he had no control over what left his mouth so he just rolled with it. If he was to see Sehun more often then the other would sooner or later notice how many profanities Kyungsoo could say on a daily basis. Baekhyun called it a healthy imagination of a sequence of swearwords.

'You think?'

'Sure, I mean you don't have to worry about overpriced books or fees. You don't have to live from instant noodles or greesy take out every day.'

Sehun's eyes roamed across Kyungsoo's body. 'You don't look like you're having that kind of diet.'

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks turn red, not so much at Sehun's words but more because his eyes were not only looking at him, they looked like they were trying to figure out how Kyungsoo looked underneath his clothes.

Sehun leaned closer, moving both their cups to the side so he could rest his arms on the table, so close that his hands touched the hem of Kyungsoo's sweater. 'What would you say if I asked you to have a look at my car and the flat that I didn't pay for myself?'

Kyungsoo watched how Sehun's whole attitude  changed when he got up and put on his coat, then he took his almost empty cup and grinned.

'I'd say you better get your damn keys, because I'm ready to go.'

 

After both of them had left the cafe Kyungsoo noticed how small he looked next to Sehun when they walked next to each other. He didn't mind, he liked when his partner was taller, how they looked down to him when they were on top of him.

He followed Sehun to a sporty silver car and watched him open the passenger seat's door for him, secretly glad he didn't have to touch anything because he was afraid of staining the perfectly polished car. When Sehun turned on the engine, Kyungsoo could feel the purring sound on his back and a couple of minutes later they were already driving through the city. Buildings and people passed by in a blurr, only the street lights illuminating their faces from time to time. Kyungsoo looked at Sehun's hand on the gear stick, his long fingers curling around the round shape and running up and down when he moved.

 

The cafe wasn't far from Sehun's apartment complex and soon they walked through the underground parking lot to some of the elevators that would get them up to where Sehun was living. Kyungsoo guessed it was one of the ones closest to the roof, the more expensive ones.

Sehun pressed a button with the number of the floor on it and then turned to face Kyungsoo.

'Aren't you afraid?'

'Why would I?' Kyungsoo hadn't thought about anything being scary yet, but Sehun's question was making him nervous now.

'Before we leave this elevator I have to tell you something. I thought you would have guessed it by now, but I don't think you know.'

'Know what?'

Kyungsoo was getting doubtful now, had he seen Sehun before? Did they know each other and Kyungsoo had forgotten? Or worse, did he meet the blond one in a club and had sex with him and now Kyungsoo couldn't even remember it? Whatever it was, Kyungsoo already felt bad.

'That I'm not your blind date.'

Just when those words left Sehun's mouth the elevator bell tinged and opened. They stepped outside and stopped at a door with the number 94 on it. Kyungsoo stared at Sehun.

'What?'

'I'm not the one you were supposed to meet. I was waiting for a friend in that cafe, he was late by an hour so I thought he won't show up anymore and then you come and bang your tea cup on the table. I have to be honest, I was quite surprised but when I saw the chance of pretending I'm your date I took it.'

'But you do go to my university, right?'

Sehun's laugh echoed in the small hallway. 'Yes, everything I told you is true. I'm just not the guy your friend set you up with.'

Kyungsoo was still staring, not quite sure what he was waiting for because Sehun was clearly waiting for Kyungsoo to say something. So the small one said the first thing that came into his mind.

'But we're still going to fuck? I mean I came here with you for a reason.'

'You're straightforward, I like that.' Sehun laughed and took Kyungsoo's hand after he had opened the door to his flat. 'As if I'm going to let you leave now.'

They stepped into the dark corridor and took off their coats and shoes. Sehun walked towards a big open kitchen that led into a living room with two big couches, a small table and several bookshelves. Kyungsoo tiptoed after the other and stood in the middle of the room, everything dark except the lights coming into the room through the windows from the city outside.

'Do you want a drink?'

'No.'

Kyungsoo stepped closer, pushing Sehun down onto one couch. He had enough of unnecessary small talk or politeness, he wanted to get what he came here for.

He swung one of his legs over Sehun's, straddling him on both sides and sitting down on his thighs. This way their eyes were on the same level, he leaned closer until their noses touched. The first kiss would tell Kyungsoo if he stayed or not, he made the experience that a one night stand that started with a bad kiss usually ended up in bad sex, too.

He felt Sehun's warm breath on his skin, leaning closer until their lips met. Sehun slung his arms around Kyungsoo's hips, pressing him closer and making their lips mold together. The tall one took Kyungsoo's bottom lip between his own lips and slid one of his hands up Kyungsoo's back until he had a grip on the smaller's neck. Kyungsoo sighed into the kiss when he felt a warm tongue caress the sensitive skin on his lip, his upper body pressed against a muscular chest and even now he could feel the buldge forming in Sehun's pants.

Sehun's skilled fingers slipped down to the bottom of Kyungsoo's sweater and pushed it up, he was now sucking and biting Kyungsoo's lip, only letting go when he rolled the sweater over the smaller's head. Even though it had been cold outside, Kyungsoo wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Sehun looked at the exposed flat stomach and the muscular biceps that led down to the small hands that were working on the buttons on his silky shirt. Kyungsoo removed it and slid his hands across the white soft chest, the colour of their skins looking similiar to each other.

Kyungsoo stood up and made Sehun open his legs wide when he dropped between them, opening the button and zipper on the other's pants. He could feel his already hard cock pulsating through the fabric when his hands palmed it, pulling the pants down and over Sehun's naked feet. He looked up with hooded eyes after seeing that Sehun wasn't wearing any boxers. He cupped the shaft with his small hands and leaned closer, breathing down on the cock head before his tongue darted out to lick the precum away. Sehun released his first moan, a second louder one followed shortly after when Kyungsoo pushed his plush lips past the red cock head, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against it.

He started moving his head up and down, bobbing it slowly while his hand squeezed the base in the same pace. More precum leaked onto his tongue, running down his throat when Kyungsoo took more of Sehun into his mouth. He didn't gag when Sehun suddenly thrusted forward, he stayed still and opened his mouth wider, letting Sehun slide down his throat on his own. Kyungsoo let go of the shaft and caressed Sehun's balls carefully, he cupped them in his hand and squeezed when Sehun's hand shot up to get a hold on Kyungsoo's messy black hair. Then his mouth was removed from Sehun, he whimpered without realizing it and climbed back onto the taller one's lap.

Sehun took Kyungsoo by the waist and turned him around, his upper body hit the couch when Sehun's hand held it down while his ass was up in the air. His legs were already spread, showing Sehun all the glory that was Kyungsoo's puckering pink hole. The small one stayed down when Sehun's hand vanished, he steadied himself against one of the armrests and felt two hands on his ass, running down his cheeks and squeezing them. Sehun spread them and put his face closer, he kissed the skin around the clenching hole and watched how needy it looked. His tongue darted out and licked it, it was hot and soft and disappeared shortly when Kyungsoo jerked away in surprise while releasing a groan. But he moved it back for Sehun to claim it, he played with it and kissed it.

Kyungsoo savoured every moment of it, every single time when Sehun's tongue entered him bit by bit. Soon after he felt Sehun add one finger along with his tongue, but the warm digit slipped inside completely.

He clenched around it, sucking it inside. 'Sehun, I need more.'

Sehun added two more to the one he was already thrusting inside Kyungsoo. He leaned down and bit into the white flesh of Kyungsoo's ass cheeks, making the other cry out loud. Red spots formed on the skin and Sehun kissed them, still moving his fingers. He waited for another moan that left Kyungsoo's mouth to slip his fingers out of the warmth, only to press his cock against the puckering rim a moment later. He grabbed onto the slim hips and forced his way past, painfully slow until he felt the heat surround him down to his shaft. Kyungsoo's ass pressed against his lower body and thighs.

Then he pulled those slender hips down onto his cock and back again, moving Kyungsoo until the smaller moved on his own, fucking himself with Sehun's cock. His sweaty hands pressed against the armrest, his bangs clung to his forehead and when he turned around he saw Sehun already looking at him. Kyungsoo opened his mouth and licked his lips then sucked on his bottom one when he rocked back. He saw how Sehun slid his hands across his back, he felt the fingernails dig into his skin, leaving trails of a sensual tingling pain.

Before Kyungsoo knew what was happening he was thrown around, his back hitting the couch now and he looked up at Sehun who was thrusting into Kyungsoo, his steady and fast rhythm made Kyungsoo's eyes roll back when he felt the hard cock inside him rub against his sensitive spot repeatedly. He moaned out loud, turning his head to the side but Sehun was faster, he cupped Kyungsoo's face with one hand and pulled it back so that the small one was facing him again. Sehun leaned down and captured Kyungsoo's lips in a short open mouthed kiss before his hand went back to thumbing one of the pink buds of the naked body that was sprawled in front of him. He took one of Kyungsoo's legs and steadied it against his upper body, kissing the soft skin on his calves and sucked little love bites on the inside of the thick thighs.

Kyungsoo gazed into Sehun's eyes when he fisted his own cock, he moved sloppily only wanting more pressure, adding to the one that was inside him and filled him up so good that he forgot how to breathe. He saw how blond strands of hair stuck to Sehun's forehead, how the muscles in his stomach moved with every thrust, how his strong arms held onto his hips so hard that he was sure they were leaving marks.

The rhythm was getting faster and rougher, Sehun let go of him and steadied himself with each hand next to Kyungsoo's head, he leaned down and hid his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. Sehun felt Kyungsoo wrap his legs around Sehun's lower body, making them press against each other even closer and his cock slid inside deeper until he felt himself rub against the knot inside Kyungsoo that make him wail and wiggle. Kyungsoo gasped out loud and his mouth hung open, not being able to breathe when he felt that familiar tingling across his body, he shivered and released himself onto his own and Sehun's stomach. 

But the movement didn't stop, which he was glad of. He kissed the spot behind Sehun's ear, breathing down his neck and moaning into his hair so Sehun could hear snippets of Kyungsoo moaning his name and only then did he allow himself to lose control completely, he bit down on Kyungsoo's shoulder softly and groaned. Kyungsoo felt the slight pain first, then he felt the cock grow more, it got harder and bigger until he felt one last rough thrust and the pulsating, throbbing feeling of Sehun pumping his cum into him.

Sehun let himself fall onto Kyungsoo a bit, still steadying his weight with his hands and arms resting on the couch. Their breathing was still fast and raspy. Kyungsoo moved and Sehun backed away, looking down at the beautiful mess that was Kyungsoo. They smirked at each other and when Kyungsoo slid his hands through Sehun's hair, they rolled into another position with Sehun's broad shoulders and chest behind Kyungsoo's head.

 

An hour later, Sehun looked down on Kyungsoo's sleeping figure and went into his bedroom, he grabbed two of his smaller pillows and his blanket and went back into the living room. Carefully he raised the sleeping one's head and shoved the pillow underneath it. He squeezed himself back behind Kyungsoo, hugging him close and then sprawling the warm blanket over both of them. He nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo's neck and closed his eyes.

 

After waking up in a room that didn't look familiar to him at all, Kyungsoo was confused. Only when the arm, that was draped across his naked stomach, moved away to hide under the blanket did he know where he was and what had happened. He got up and looked for his glasses, finding them on the small table next to the big couch they were on. Sehun seemed to be somewhere in dreamland, so Kyungsoo tried his best not to wake him when he put on his clothes that were thrown across the floor around him. Now that it was early in the morning he could see where he was going, he found the corridor and saw his sneakers standing next to a bigger pair of shoes. He turned around to find Sehun still asleep and slipped one foot into one of Sehun's shoes, it made him laugh silently when he felt the difference in size. He was tempted to put on one of the other's coats too but Kyungsoo wasn't here for a fashion show and he wanted to go home, shower and then meet Baekhyun to ask him about his actual date.

Kyungsoo was holding his own coat in his hands when he tried to close the door behind him quietly, not letting go of it until he felt the automatic closing operation. He turned around and pressed the elevator button, not having to wait long. The door opened but before he could step inside someone came out. They looked at each other and nodded, not exchanging a word. Before the door closed in front of his face Kyungsoo saw the stranger press the doorbell next to Sehun's door. He shrugged and yawned.

 

Sehun was sitting opposite his friend, two mugs filled with fresh coffee.

'So you're saying we were supposed to meet yesterday?'

'I was waiting for you for over an hour, Jongin.'

Jongin scratched his neck. 'Are you sure you didn't mix up the dates? 'Cause I had another date that day at the same cafe...I guess I forgot that, too.'

'Me? I bet you were the one who was all confused. Doesn't matter now, I had a great night.' Sehun poured some sugar into his coffee and stirred it with a small spoon. 'Who were you supposed to meet?'

'Well, there is this guy called Baekhyun in my one lecture and he said-'

Jongin didn't come any further, because Sehun choked on the sip of coffee he was taking, coughing and laughing at the same time.

'What?'

Sehun wheezed and tapped his chest. 'Before you came, did you see anyone?'

'Just this cute guy with glasses, why? Does he live here?'

Jongin's answer made Sehun chuckle again. 'That was Kyungsoo. Does the name ring a bell?'

'Wait, what?' Jongin pointed at Sehun. 'You went home with my blind date?!'

'It was a funny mix-up. And by the way, we were talking at least half an hour so you were super late. You saw him, was I supposed to leave him there alone?'

'True. I guess I would have done the same, but...' Jongin sat up straight. 'What is he like? Is he nice? Does he have a nice ass?'

'I can tell you, but  I guess you have to talk to that Baekhyun guy again to get another date with Kyungsoo.'

Jongin groaned and let his upper body fall dramatically on the table. 'Man, I can't believe I stood him up!'

 

They talked for another hour before Jongin left. When he walked out of the building he dialed Baekhyun's number to get another date with Kyungsoo.

This time he made sure to not let Kyungsoo slip out of his fingers again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later on the day after Kyungsoo's night with Sehun and Kyungsoo had opened his door to a shy smiling Baekhyun who held up a bag with pastries.

Baekhyun now sat next to Kyungsoo and scooped his third spoonful of sugar into his coffee. He gave it a quick stir and banged the spoon against the inside of the cup, filling the empty kitchen with the annoying clanking sound. Kyungsoo took hold of his friend's wrist to stop him from doing it again and moved the spoon out of his hand.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' Baekhyun asked, munching on his apple turnover, and turned to look at Kyungsoo. 'I thought you'd be yelling at me by now.'

'Why would I yell at you?' Kyungsoo licked the sweetened coffee off the spoon before putting it down onto the table, he pursed his lips at the sugary goo clinging to the silver cutlery. 

'It's partly my fault you met the wrong person. I was too busy with my own date that I didn't show you any pictures I had of Jongin or gave you a better description of what he looks like.'

'You were pretty vague,' Kyungsoo agreed, He tried to get a small blueberry tart onto his fork. 'but I'm not mad at you. It was Jongin's fault for messing up, too. He only texted you this morning, did it take him so long to notice?' 

'Ah, well...' Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck and leaned across the table to rest his arm and head on top. He looked at Kyungsoo, who was looking down at his friend with his eyebrows raised, waiting for a response. 'I don't really know myself, I mean why would he tell me? The important thing is that he asked for a second chance, that's nice right?'

'And what did you tell him?'

'That I'd ask you. So, will you give it a try and meet him?'

'Only if you show me what he looks like this time. I'm done meeting random guys.' 

'But I thought you and Sehun had fun?' Baekhyun asked but he started scrolling through his phone. 'It was a nice surprise, wasn't it?'

'Surprise or not, he could have killed me and hacked me into pieces, only to throw what's left into the next river or waste container. You'd have to come in and identity my remains and arrange the funeral.'

Baekhyun had stopped scrolling. He gave Kyungsoo a quick once-over with his brows raised. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Kyungsoo stood up. 'More coffee?'

Kyungsoo smirked at Baekhyun's terrified nod and went over to the counter and poured steaming hot coffee into their cups. 

'Are you going to call him now or what?'

'What?' Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with big eyes, his mouth full of another pastry. He held the piece he'd bitten a piece off in his hand and didn't notice the small strawberry falling into his coffee.

'You said, you'd ask me and I told you I would meet him again so why don't you call him and tell him it's a date. Again.'

'Now?'

Why not?'

'I-I mean, I don't know.' Baekhyun had nothing to argue. 'Okay then I'll do it now, I guess.'

Kyungsoo watched as his friend fiddled with his phone and clicked on Jongin's contact. He waited for Baekhyun to click the small green call button. 

'What are you waiting for?'

'You're making me nervous.' He stood up and gestured to Kyungsoo to go away. 'Go watch some tv or something.'

Baekhyun walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, then he locked it.

Kyungsoo jumped. 'Hey!' He shook the doorknob. 'Asshole.'

He trudged back into the kitchen and began cleaning up a bit. 

Five minutes later, Baekhyun came out of the bathroom again, phone in his hand and looking pleased. 

'Your date's in two days.'

'Why not today?'

''Cause he has a life, too. Also, I called Chanyeol and I'm meeting him then too and he doesn't have time today.'

'Like a double date? Please no, that's awkward.'

'Of course not. But we're going to the same place. Not exactly the same but we're close.'

'Where?'

'Not telling you.' Baekhyun placed his phone on the table and looked around. 'Where are the leftover pastries?'

Kyungsoo pointed to a small plastic container near the fridge. 'Why won't you tell me?'

'It's more fun when you don't know. It increases the suspense!'

'Well, there is no way you'll tell me anyway so I gotta roll with it.'

Baekhyun shot finger guns at him, grabbed the container and walked to the living room, letting himself fall down on Kyungsoo's couch. He turned on the tv.

'Can I sleep here tonight? I'm going home in the morning to get ready for the date and change clothes. Can you lend me a shirt to sleep in?'

Kyungsoo looked up and sighed before he took a seat next to Baekhyun. 'Sure. And your toothbrush is in the bathroom cabinet where it always is.'

 

Baekhyun had spent two nights at Kyungsoo's place and was gone before Kyungsoo woke up on the second day. He felt like his friend was doing the same as him when he had left Sehun's place only with the difference that they definitely didn't have sex. He could never. Not with Baekhyun. Not that Baekhyun wasn't attractive or anything, they were way too close. Maybe not that close. Kyungsoo's brain was already showing signs of the nervousness that he had before every date.

He showered, got dressed, changed his clothes, went downstairs only to go up again because he forgot his phone. He drank a glass of water to waste time because he was way too early anyway. Then he checked his outfit in the mirror for the last time, looking at the black pants and dark sneakers and his navy blue sweater. He went outside again and stood on the parking lot near his house to wait for Baekhyun. Chanyeol was already waving at him before he got into the car.

 

Kyungsoo felt like he was reliving the same date. 

Baekhyun had kicked him out of the car again and had left Kyungsoo staring at the decorated windows of the same cafe. Only this time Baekhyun was looking for a space to park his car. And now Kyungsoo wasn't alone, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun's date, was standing next to Kyungsoo. Both of them had their hands in their pockets and said nothing. It wasn't that they didn't know each other but Kyungsoo's mind was occupied with thoughts about how his date would go. Would he see Sehun again? They had managed to get each others phone numbers through Baekhyun and other mutual friends and had started talking almost every day. Little messages and awful smalltalk at first but then they decided that being awkward was stupid since Sehun had been balls deep in Kyungsoo. So they talked about their lives, sexual fantasies and other personal stuff. But mostly about sex. 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed.

'Are you going to meet him here?' Chanyeol asked. He blew out white puffs of warm air into the cold one as if he was smoking. 

'No. Baekhyun said we would walk for a few minutes. He didn't tell me where the date was or why we couldn't drive there. I thought you knew where the date is?'

'No, he only said today and that we'd stop here. But I don't mind as long as he doesn't take ages. My toes are already freezing cold.' 

He had nothing to respond, so Kyungsoo nodded and looked down on his own cold feet. Thankfully when he looked up again, Baekhyun was walking towards them.

'I might have stolen someone's parking space so let's go before he comes after me to punch me because that dude was already yelling at me when I jumped out of the car.'

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other and shrugged, then they followed Baekhyun who was already walking in front of them.

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Baekhyun stopped. Kyungsoo had been looking at his feet the whole time, walking carefully and trying to avoid any icy patches beneath the snow that had fallen during the night. 

'We're here. I got a text from Jongin when I left the car saying he's already here.'

'Oh god. Why do I feel sick all of a sudden?'

'Relax. It's going to be fine. He told me he picked a nice movie.'

'Movie?' Kyungsoo looked around for the first time and took in his surroundings. 

They were standing outside the cinema. A lof of people were walking around the small entry, buying tickets and snacks. It was impossible to spot Jongin. At least now he knew what to look for. Baekhyun had shown him a picture and Kyungsoo had inhaled sharply. That was his date?, he had thought. Why wasn't a guy like that in a relationship? And that question sent his brain into overdrive. What if he was a weirdo? Or a mama's boy who can't live alone? Baekhyun had read his thought and had argued that Jongin was hot and single and those were the only things Kyungsoo should care about. Every other thing would show during the date. 

Kyungsoo was still looking for Jongin when Chanyeol opened the door and went inside. Baekhyun, holding Kyungsoo's hand and tugging him along, followed and Kyungsoo's face got hit by the hot air inside the building. Now that he thought about it a cinema did not pop into his head when he imagined a good place for a first date. It was usually crowded, especially in the evenings like now, the movie might not fit everyone's taste, it was dark and if you don't want people to throw popcorn at you there was no chance to have a conversation.

But it was the perfect place to make out, Kyungsoo thought, if Jongin's character wasn't compatible with his own there was always a chance of a good fuck, right?

With those thoughts he felt his body relax immediately. The pressure of meeting Jongin sank a bit. 

Until someone tapped Baekhyun's shoulder. And there he was, the guy from the picture. But he was so much more fascinating in person. He wore a light brown trench coat over a cream-coloured pullover with jeans and sneakers. It wasn't anything special but Kyungsoo was smitten. Jongin could have been the most stupid person on earth but there was no way Kyungsoo was not going to sleep with him. This man was a wet dream come true.

Baekhyun interrupted Kyungsoo's inner monologue about every inch of Jongin's body with a shy laugh. 'You changed your hair colour. I thought it was blond.'

'Oh.' Jongin touched his chocolate brown hair. 'Yeah, a few days ago.'

Kyungsoo threw his friend a glance and yanked him closer by his arm. His voice was low enough to not get heard by Chanyeol or Jongin. 'How old was that picture then? I was looking for a fair haired man on our first date!'

'Ow, Kyungsoo!' Baekhyun threw the others a fake smile and said through his teeth to Kyungsoo. 'Only a few weeks or so...? Stop being a stupid ass, you wanted to meet him and here he is. Hot and ready.'

Chanyeol and Jongin stared at them until Baekhyun removed his arm out of Kyungsoo's hold and pulled two tickets out of his coat's pocket. 'I already got our tickets, we're gonna get some snacks and then we're off!' When he saw Kyungsoo's stare he added. 'Ah, don't worry. We're watching the horror movie, so you can have the romance for yourselves.'

And with that they disappeared between the other people. 

Kyungsoo was left with Jongin in front of the ticket counter, he regretted not having popcorn that he could throw after his friend. Jongin coughed.

'I'm Jongin.' He held out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake it. 'But of course you must have guessed by now. Just wanted to introduce myself properly.'

They shook hands, the touch sending a heat wave through Kyungsoo's body. 'Kyungsoo.'

'So, uhm, I'm really sorry about our first date. I got confused with my schedules and I fear I messed up. But turns out we did actually meet.'

'We did?' 

Kyungsoo was sure he would have remembered if he had met Jongin anywhere. 

'Yeah, at Sehun's place. You left his flat when I came out of the elevator, remember?'

Oh god, Kyungsoo began to sweat. The moment flashed before his eyes and he saw Jongin pass him, looking at him before the elevator doors had closed. It had been seconds. And it had been during his walk of shame, even though Kyungsoo didn't feel ashamed. He had had an amazing night.

'Right....so, you know Sehun then?'

Jongin nodded.

'And you know that we... you know that I went home with him?'

'I mean, I saw you there so I figured.' Jongin laughed. 'And Sehun told me a bit about what had happened. But before you ask, no, I don't care what happened between you two. Actually, I was very interested in what Sehun had to say and I have to admit that I was jealous that he was the one to have you first.'

The mood changed so quickly that Kyungsoo wanted to drag the other out of the cinema and into the next possible place where they could be alone. Jongin had gone to laughing shyly to making Kyungsoo semi hard in a second. He changed his mind, the cinema was the perfect place for them to be.

 

They bought their tickets, and Baekhyun had been right because they were going to see a romantic comedy. They quickly went to buy a drink for each of them and Jongin got small bites of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate. Kyungsoo was usually a nacho person but this time he passed because he did not want to have any crumbs or cheese stuck to his face without realizing.

They shuffled to their seats, almost at the very far end of the row farthest away from the screen. Kyungsoo peeled out of his warm jacket and sat down, watching how Jongin took off his coat carefully, with his thighs at eye level from Kyungsoo. He saw the tight jeans that spread over the muscular legs like a second skin, he saw the muscles move when Jongin turned to place his coat on top of the seat's back rest. Kyungsoo adjusted his own pants and realized the lights getting dimmed before the big screen turned bright with the first advertisement. 

Jongin turned to him and said something that was swallowed by the loud noises coming from the ads and movie trailers that were now playing.

Kyungsoo didn't react because there was no way he wanted to ask what the other had said so they sat next to each other, looking straight ahead until the movie started. Kyungsoo looked through the room, there weren't as many people as he had thought, he guessed most of them were watching the horror movie. 

'Maybe we should have gone with Baek and Chanyeol.' Kyungsoo whispered as he leaned closer to where Jongin sat, without taking his eyes off the screen.

'Why? I thought it's the perfect movie.'

'Do you like that sort of movie?'

'No, but hardly anyone's here. No one minds the two young men sitting at the back, having sexual tension written all over them.'

Now Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin and got greeted by a small grin, but then Jongin averted his eyes and faced the screen. Kyungsoo was still watching him when he slid one of the ice cream bites into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing when he sucked at the cold sweetness. As if that hadn't been enough he licked his thumb and index finger, slowly, as if he wanted to make sure he got all the molten chocolate off his skin. His finger disappeared between his plush lips and he licked it one last time before he grabbed another bite. And Kyungsoo was sure Jongin was doing it on purpose because the light illuminated his face just enough to show Kyungsoo the cheeky grin plastered on Jongin's face.

Kyungsoo turned back to look at the screen and watch the movie that he was even less interested in now than before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jongin's hand going to the box with ice cream bites that was placed on the shared armrest between them. Only that now the hand went further and was placed on top of Kyungsoo's clothed cock with accuracy.

At first it stayed there, not moving, only letting its warmth seep through the fabric of Kyungsoo's pants. There wasn't much that separated their skin, Kyungsoo had decided against underwear that morning. For a very good reason.

Without looking at him Jongin moved his fingers and let them explore everything they felt. His index finger slid down Kyungsoo's not yet hard cock, it went up again and his fingers spread, making his hand lie flat on Kyungsoo's lap. He rubbed it down one thigh and then down the other, only pressing down enough to let the now twitching member know that he was playing with it. 

Kyungsoo jerked in his seat as Jongin grabbed his cock with a sudden urgency. The cautious touching was gone with the blink of an eye and Kyungsoo felt skilled hands opening the button and the zipper of his pants. Since there was no more fabric he felt Jongin's warm skin against his lower stomach immediately. Almost as sudden as the hand had been there it was gone again. This was the moment Kyungsoo felt like he could move again, but before he could look at Jongin he felt him slide down his seat and crawl between his legs. Kyungsoo's eyes followed him as he slid closer between Kyungsoo's legs and rested his arms on either of his thighs, his upper body bent over so far that Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's breath caress his skin where he had opened his pants. Chocolate brown hair blocked Kyungsoo's view so he could only anticipate the moment when Jongin pulled the pants down to get more access. Now Kyungsoo felt a thumb rub the head of his cock, leaving a warm sticky feeling behind since Jongin's fingers still had traces of ice cream and chocolate on them. The fluffy haired head came closer, tickling Kyungsoo's stomach where his skin was exposed. Short but soft kisses were placed down his happy trail and got replaced by a warm tongue that circled his shaft and was slowly dragged up his length until it rolled over the head where Jongin's spit mixed with the first drop of precum that was a product of Jongin's nimble hand holding and squeezing his shaft. 

The tongue danced around the tip of his cock as if testing for a moment, then Jongin's plush, dark lips slipped over his cock. 

'Fuck, Jongin, what the fuck-'

Kyungsoo tried to whisper but the words got stuck in his dry throat. He didn't know whether Jongin hadn't heard him or chose to ignore him, but he knew one thing and that was that Jongin took up his pace. He was going back and forth between crossing the line of being gentle and almost a little rough. But Kyungsoo liked it. The hot tongue and warm hand encircling him fully, the urgency which showed in Jongin taking him all the way down to his throat and forcing his other hand underneath Kyungsoo's sweater and up his chest where Jongin played with his nipple or scratched him just enough to send jolts of pleasure through his body.

Jongin scooted closer, kneeling on the floor with his stomach pressed against the end of the seat with Kyungsoo's legs framing him. He had wanted to do this ever since he saw Kyungsoo entering the cinema. Sehun's description of Kyungsoo and his body had been accurate but seeing it in front of him with his own eyes had made him understand why Sehun had gotten that glazed look in his eyes. Kyungsoo was hot in his mouth and underneath his hands and it made him want the other even more now that he was squirming in his seat and fisting Jongin's hair. Jongin's own erection pressed against his jeans and demanded to be freed and touched but there was only so much they could do now without getting seen.

He heard Kyungsoo moan whenever the movie's scene was loud enough to swallow it and he tasted Kyungsoo's cum on his tongue, giving him a foretaste of what was to come when he got Kyungsoo to his climax. Jongin felt Kyungsoo's chest getting hotter and sticky with sweat, he slid his hand down to his side and held him there, pressing the other back into his seat because Kyungsoo was bending his back towards him. He pushed against the strong upper body despite of Kyungsoo being smaller than him, as he hollowed his cheeks even more to create more friction when he took the cock back into his mouth after releasing it to tease Kyungsoo. The fist in his hair went from tugging at his head to pushing him closer. His nose touched Kyungsoo's stomach and with every swirl of his tongue he felt the cock in his mouth grow harder and hotter until it released warm cum in pulsating beats.

Kyungsoo's fist in his hair loosened its grip and he felt his body deflate. Jongin looked up and swallowed, but bits of spit and cum rolled down his reddened lips and dripped from his chin onto his chest and Kyungsoo's skin. They looked at each other, Jongin's raging erection in his jeans was almost hurting, and his need was written in his eyes. Without a word Kyungsoo pulled his pants up and wiped on Jongin's chin with his thumb, collecting the leftovers and licked it off. 

Jongin's voice was deeper than before. 'Can we go to your place?'

Kyungsoo's answer came in form of him grabbing Jongin by the hand, collecting their things and storming out of the cinema to get a taxi.

It was only a short drive but they sat in the back, thighs pressed against each other and staring out of the window. But every now and then Kyungsoo's feet rubbed against Jongin's. 

 

They stormed out of the taxi after paying and ran up the few stairs to Kyungsoo's flat. The keys jingled in Kyungsoo's hand when he tried to unlock his door, Jongin's hands all over Kyungsoo's back and ass did not help. Then the door swung open, shoes got kicked into the corner, the light in the hallway didn't need to be turned on. Coats flew away as Kyungsoo dragged Jongin into his bedroom where they removed the rest of their clothes and threw them away carelessly. Jongin bent down slightly, his strong arms slung around Kyungsoo's thighs lifting him up for a moment before he got thrown onto the bed carefully, with Jongin hovering over him only a second later. 

Kyungsoo opened his legs and spread them, clasping them around Jongin's waist and forcing him closer. Their plush lips met in a heated kiss, their tongues met and finally Kyungsoo's fingers could explore the perfectly toned body of the other. He felt the muscle of Jongin's back move when he used his arm to caress Kyungsoo. His touches were somewhat shy at first, but seeing the hungry look in Kyungsoo's eyes that reflected his own feelings let him move more intense. The body under his fingertips shuddered when he brushed against Kyungsoo's perky nipples. 

Jongin had already seen the bottle of lube on the bedside table, his hand reaching for it while he leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo. He brushed his tongue across the warm skin, took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it, hearing Kyungsoo moan and feeling him arch his body closer. Only letting go of Kyungsoo for a second he took the bottle and squeezed a bit onto two of his fingers. No words were needed, no foreplay or sweet whispers. 

He looked down on Kyungsoo, taking in the milky white skin of the naked body in front of him. This view alone made his thick and hard cock twitch against the cold air. He didn't move when Kyungsoo turned around on his stomach, drawing in his legs a bit before spreading them and positioning his butt higher and turning around to look at Jongin with expectation. He was presenting himself to Jongin in an obscene and hot way, asking to be fucked from behind. 

Jongin didn't complain and obeyed. He took position between Kyungsoo's legs and started to massage the soft cheeks with one hand while he spread the lube on his cock before he put some of it onto the pink hole that was twitching when his finger circled around it. He let it glide inside carefully, only a bit before he removed it. The annoyed and impatient groan from Kyungsoo told him enough. This time he took the two lubed fingers and pushed them inside, they slid inside without a problem. Kyungsoo felt hot and tight. The fingers moved all the way in, tickling the special knot for the first time. It made Kyungsoo rock back with need, making Jongin's fingers slide in and out on his own. Jongin was watching with glazed eyes, his cock rubbed against one of Kyungsoo's thighs with every movement. 

He removed his fingers with a swift movement, making the moan getting caught in Kyungsoo's throat when he pressed the lubed head of his cock against the ass instead. He got sucked inside by the greedy hole, surrounded by tight, hot walls. Jongin's hand took their places on Kyungsoo's waist and dug his fingernails into the soft skin when he he thrusted forward, going in balls deep and until he felt himself touch the knot. Kyungsoo's moan was loud now and it was the most beautiful thing Jongin had heard. 

It made him thrust again, harder and faster. Kyungsoo's thick thighs and soft ass cheeks slapped against Jongin's lower stomach and filled the room with the noise of skin meeting skin with force. The short moans of Kyungsoo who had his mouth open and looked over his shoulder to see Jongin, who was looking down on where his cock entered Kyungsoo's hole in a steady but fast rhythm. Deep grunts escaped Jongin when he felt Kyungsoo move, his hips meeting Jongin's thrust and waiting for his cock greedily. 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin's fingernails dig into his skin, leaving angry red marks and sending shivers up his spine. The slight pain was taking him to another level, he arched his back more and lowered his upper body on the bed, sticking his ass into the air higher and letting Jongin thrust into him even deeper. Every time the thick cock head hit the bundle of nerves he felt his cock that was bend against his stomach getting harder. Jongin's name slipped out between his glossy lips and rang in the room, he felt Jongin answer his cries of ecstasy with faster thrusts. They forced Kyungsoo deeper into the bed, made his legs spread farther apart. Jongin's hands released his waist and went to his cheeks, he massaged them and tugged on them, pulling them apart and letting him see the hole getting filled by his cock even better. 

Everything came together, their moans, the energetic thrusts that made the cock rub against the place that made Kyungsoo whimper, the sight of Jongin's thick cock pushing in and out the rosy hole and feeling the hot tightness inside. 

Jongin was merciless, he saw and felt the signs of Kyungsoo reaching his climax, the shivering thighs and the whimpers that were short and high and Kyungsoo's own hand on his cock as he was jerking himself off in the same pace as Jongin was moving inside him. Then the hole went so tight around Jongin that he couldn't breath for a moment. The intense feeling of Kyungsoo sucking Jongin's cock in while he shot his cum over his stomach and the bed. The way Kyungsoo had muttered his name gave Jongin what he needed to feel complete. He removed his cock halfway and only slid the head in and out, closing his eyes for a heartbeat to only feel it, then he opened it, watching how his cock was pushed inside with one last thrust and how it pumped his cum deep into Kyungsoo.

His hands went up to Kyungsoo's waist again, holding him in place when he removed himself, getting the last drops of cum onto Kyungsoo's ass and thighs. 

Kyungsoo let himself fall onto his stomach and then rolled around, looking at Jongin and feeling the cum running out, leaving wet traces on his skin. Jongin smirked at him and kissed Kyungsoo's stomach before resting next to the other.

 

After laying next to each other for a while, Jongin slid out from under the covers and looked for his pants that were part of the mountain of clothes on Kyungsoo's floor. He had his back to the other, with Kyungsoo getting a view on Jongin's strong shoulders and back as well as his whole toned lower part of his body. 

'Are you leaving already?'

Jongin turned around and looked at him. Then he went back to patting his jeans with his hand, searching for his phone. 'No. I'm looking for something.'

Kyungsoo didn't say anything else, he watched Jongin as he disappeared out of the room only to come back a moment later with his phone in his hand. He stood in front of the bed for a second and Kyungsoo lifted the blanket for him, smiling when Jongin's warm body was pressed against his again. 

'I really enjoyed this.'

'Me too.'

'But I've wondered if you want to try something.'

'You mean a different position?'

'No. And yes.' Jongin was still holding his phone, his hand rested on his stomach above the blanket and Kyungsoo saw him turn the screen on and off, getting a glimpse of his background picture. 'Since you know Sehun I wondered if we could meet up. The three of us.'

'For coffee or dinner?' 

'Maybe. But mostly for sex.'

Kyungsoo sat up straight. 'You want to have a threesome with Sehun and me?'

'Yeah, why, is that a bad idea?'

Kyungsoo thought of his night with Sehun and then about how it had been with Jongin only minutes ago. He wasn't sure what part he would play but just the thought of him being the center of attention of both these young men was enough. 

'It's not, it may be a bit out of the blue but why would I say no?'

'Have you done something like that before?'

Jongin rolled on his right side and faced Kyungsoo. His side profile was beautiful, his long lashes touched his cheeks whenever he blinked. 

'Well, I made out with those two guys once but it wasn't what you call a threesome. It never got to the point where you'd say I had sex with them.' Kyungsoo felt Jongin's eyes on his face, it made him feel a bit embarrassed and giddy when Jongin kissed his shoulder.

'Should I call Sehun then?'

'Yes.'

Jongin nodded and grinned. He knew Sehun's number by heart and even though he had saved him as a contact he liked typing in the number by hand. Then he held the phone to his ear and listened to the call sign. Just before Sehun picked up his call, Kyungsoo leaned closer, his lips brushing against Jongin's ear as he whispered.

'Tell him to be here in two hours.'

 

Exactly two hours later, Kyungsoo's door bell rang. Kyungsoo got up from his bed where he and Jongin had been the whole time, talking and kissing. He didn't bother to grab a pair of boxer shorts from his closet. Jongin had given Sehun the code for the door downstairs so when Kyungsoo opened his door Sehun was already standing in front of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

'You're here.' Kyungsoo said breathlessly. 

'How could I not?' Sehun looked at him, then at Jongin. 'There's so much I still want to do with you. To you.'

Sehun licked and bit his lip.

At the sight of this images of the night with him flew through Kyungsoo's mind, they mixed with scenes he had experienced with Jongin. And the thought of both of them together, with him, made his stomach knotted in arousal. His cheeks went a dark shade of red when he saw that Sehun's eyes were glazed with a dark shimmer when he looked back at Kyungsoo, standing in front of him fully naked, and saw his ruffled hair and the slight sign of bruises on his body that Jongin had left there. 

 When no one dared to break the hungry silence between them, Jongin went up to Sehun, sliding one hand down Kyungsoo's arm when he passed him.

'We've been waiting for you, Hun.'

He tugged on Sehun's hand and made him step into the flat and close the door behind him. Swift fingers slid the coat from Sehun's broad shoulders, discarding it on the floor and forgetting about it immediately, Jongin hadn't bothered to put any clothes on either and wanted to get Sehun out of his as soon as possible. Kyungsoo and Sehun didn't break their eye contact when Jongin's fingers danced down Sehun's chest only to undo the buttons while he grinned cheekily when he took his own cock into his hand, closing his fist around it and pumping it once, then twice while he kissed the corner of Sehun's mouth softly. He traced the lines of his friend's lips with his tongue, leaving Sehun to part them ever so slightly. The small, teasing kisses turned into sloppy and hungry ones. Jongin stepped closer, still holding his hard member in his hand.

Kyungsoo could see Jongin from behind now, his toned and tanned body looked like it had been crafted. The strong muscles in his back moved when Jongin pumped himself slowly. Kyungsoo took a small step forward, enough to switch the attention and two pairs of eyes back onto him. Sehun looked at Jongin with a smirk when the other let go of him and kneeled down, hands gliding down Sehun's long legs until he reached his feet. Jongin undid his laces and lifted Sehun's feet out of his shoes carefully, he grabbed a handful of Sehun's waistband and pulled himself up, letting his upper body grind against Sehun's groin.

'He needs you.' Jongin whispered into Sehun's ear and nodded his head towards Kyungsoo.

Sehun watched Kyungsoo like a predator when he took three quick steps and stood in front of him, towering over him.

Before Kyungsoo could move Sehun lifted him up, his strong arms locked around his thighs in a tight grip and pressed him against the wall. He was held in place by Sehun's chest pressed against his and he felt two hands with slender fingers massage his ass, spreading his cheeks. Sehun buried his face in Kyungsoo's neck and kissed his shoulder, leaving enough space for Jongin, who was standing behind him, to lean forward and capture Kyungsoo's lips in a rough kiss. Kyungsoo felt a finger brush against his hot hole just as Jongin's tongue came together with his for a passionate dance. A second pair of hands squeezed his thighs, Jongin was pressing his naked body against Sehun's back and had his arms circled around him. He pinched Kyungsoo's delicate skin before he turned to the button and zipper of Sehun's pants. The erection was prominent and twitched under Jongin's touch. 

'The bedroom...' Sehun said against Kyungsoo's skin. 'I want you now.'

He didn't let go of Kyungsoo when he slipped out of his pants with Jongin's help and carried the smaller one in his arms into the bedroom. He placed one knee onto the bed and let Kyungsoo down carefully. Jongin was already there, waiting and watching. Kyungsoo moved up the mattress until his back hit pillows and the wall. He and Jongin had their eyes glued to Sehun, who peeled out of his shirt and boxer shorts swiftly. 

A small cry escaped Kyungsoo when Sehun grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him down, sliding him across the bed and towards Sehun in one fast movement. Sehun came so close that his half hard cock was pressed against Kyungsoo's inner thigh. Strong arms caged him when Sehun leaned down to capture Kyungsoo's mouth in a kiss. His hands roamed the soft skin of the body under him, Kyungsoo's finger finding grip on Sehun's shoulders. Sehun pulled away to kiss a trail down Kyungsoo's throat to his chest and Jongin took his place and kissed Kyungsoo until his lips were red. He gasped into Jongin's mouth, feeling Sehun nibble on his sensitive buds and pinch them. 

Suddenly, both of them let go off him, leaving the spaces where their touches had turned his skin hot feel cold against the air. Jongin was the first to kiss him again, his cheek, his jaw and his throat. He grazed the porcelain skin his teeth and Kyungsoo anticipated the moment where he would feel Jongin bite him tenderly. But it didn't come. Instead, a hand wrapped around his throat, the thumb pressing into the skin above his collarbone. 

Kyungsoo had been distracted by Jongin, only now did he notice that Sehun wasn't towering over him any longer but kneeling in front of his spread legs with his cock in his hand. 

'No need to prepare him.' Jongin said between kisses against Kyungsoo's neck. 'He must still be wet and ready from when I came inside him.'

Sehun grinned as he lined himself along Kyungsoo's puckering hole. It was pink and wet, shining with Jongin's cum that was still leaking out of him. Kyungsoo nodded when Sehun looked at him. He felt the cock press against his rim, circling it slowly and teasing him. When he saw Sehun glance at Jongin for a second he felt the hand around his throat tighten, squeezing him carefully just as a thick, hard cock pushed itself inside him and into the hotness of his willing hole.

'Fuck, Kyungsoo, you're taking it so good.'

Kyungsoo heard Sehun's voice as if it was far away, he felt the air being cut of as he wanted to gasp at the feeling of being filled completely. Stars were dancing before his eyes and then air rushed back into his lungs when Jongin released his hold. Kyungsoo swallowed hard, he loved what they were doing to him.   
Sehun hadn't moved until now, he had waited and controlled himself, he felt even more needy when he entered Kyungsoo's tight walls. The friction of his cock inside Kyungsoo was so intense that he had to bite his bottom lip. He inhaled when he slid out of the male sprawled in front of him, shuddering when he pushed back inside. Jongin had his hand still around Kyungsoo's throat, only squeezing it a bit every time when he saw Sehun thrust into Kyungsoo. His mouth was busy tasting the perky nipples on Kyungsoo's chest. 

Steadily Sehun's hips snapped into a faster rhythm, making both himself and Kyungsoo moan in pleasure. He felt his cock grow even harder at the tightness around him and the sounds that Kyungsoo was making into the room, only drowned by the sound of their skin slapping together. Jongin removed his hand and pinned Kyungsoo's hands together on his own stomach as if he was wearing handcuffs. Jongin used his other hand to place it on Kyungsoo's knee and pulled his leg towards him, spreading his legs farther. Sehun could see himself sliding in and out of the wet hole, his balls smacking against Kyungsoo's ass cheeks with every thrust. Jongin was watching too, his own cock was throbbing and hard, pressing against Kyungsoo's side. Sehun noticed it, gritting his teeth and left Kyungsoo whining when he didn't push back inside after removing himself. 

He slid away, taking Jongin's place and holding Kyungsoo's hands so that Jongin could place himself between Kyungsoo's widely spread legs. He looked at the hole that was waiting for him to slide inside. And he did, watching his length disappear into the heat that was sucking him in. Jongin snapped his hips, starting to thrust with force immediately and continuing where Sehun had stopped. He felt the wet, hot walls being tight around him, he heard Kyungsoo's muffled moans as Sehun and Kyungsoo kissed, he saw Sehun let go of the small hands he was holding. He watched between hard thrusts as Sehun took Kyungsoo's cock into his hand and moved it up and down, both of Kyungsoo's hands holding on to Sehun's arm. Jongin was turned on, he was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful than Kyungsoo spreading his legs for him and Sehun, sucking in their cocks with greed and moaning as both of them played with his body. These thoughts made his cock pulsate, he was close, he was rocking into Kyungsoo but slowed down until only the head of his cock was buried inside Kyungsoo, the rim closing and twitching around him as he pulled out slowly. 

Kyungsoo's lips quivered at the loss of the hard length inside him, twice now was he robbed of the feeling of being filled. He whined.

'Don't worry, Soo, you'll get what you want.' Sehun said and moved to kneel next to Jongin.

They lowered themselves, draping Kyungsoo's legs over their shoulders, faces pressed against the inside of soft, thick thighs.

 

Sehun and Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo who was staring down at them with dark eyes. They grinned at him, his hands still in their hair and his thick cock standing proudly between them. He watched them as their tongues darted out at the same time, touching each other as they went in for a rough kiss. Jongin's head moved back down again, his plush, swollen lips engulfed Kyungsoo, making him open his mouth to let out a deep groan, but he felt another pair of lips on his cock. The groan got stuck in his throat when Jongin started moving his head up and down in slow movements while Sehun pressed his tongue against Kyungsoo's shaft and dragged it down to the base painfully slow. 

Kyungsoo let his head fall down onto the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, blanking out every other thing except the hot lips on his cock and the long fingers that finally filled him again. They were caressing his sweet spot just as their cocks had done before they had removed themselves, much to Kyungsoo's dismay. But now they gave all their attention to that one spot, one of the fingers was slowly sliding out of him while the other took up his speed and brushed his prostate without mercy now, he felt almost empty now that there was only one left and a high whimper escaped his mouth. Sehun let go of his leaking cock and licked his lips. 

'Do you need more, Kyungsoo?' His voice was almost a whisper, laced with sex.

Kyungsoo could only moan his answer and his voice went a pitch higher when he felt Sehun enter him again, now two of his fingers pressing against his rim and massaging it before they pushed past it and joined Jongin's to caress his hot walls and his favourite spot that made his cock leak cum onto their tongues. 

They sent Kyungsoo to a place where he could feel every small touch of them as if his skin was on fire. One of them had his hand on his hip and was digging his nails into his skin, sending him into a shiver of ecstasy and sweet pain. Their fingers and tongues knew no mercy, they moved inside him and pleasured his cock in a way that had Kyungsoo gasping their names in short breaths. His chest heaved up and down when he felt the wave of pleasure run through his body so hard that the heels of his feet dug into their shoulders, his back arched and his fists were full of blond and chocolate brown hair where he pushed their heads down further. He felt one of them groan around him, the vibration making his cock twitch and sending him the last shiver of delight that sent him over the edge. He opened his eyes to see Jongin release him, spit covering the cockhead, and Sehun licking him one last time before they pressed their tongues against the slit on its head.

His wet hole sucked them in, clenching around their fingers, as he released his hot cum onto the tongues that were waiting for it. A strong hand encircled his pulsating member and pumped him, helping him ride out his orgasm. Jongin and Sehun swallowed everything they got, getting bits on their chins. 

Kyungsoo let go of their hair, his arms falling onto the bed limply. He watched as Sehun lapped at the drops of cum on Jongin's lips and they came together for a short kiss. 

Jongin leaned back first, raising his upper body and taking Kyungsoo's leg from his shoulder to place it between his legs. He inched closer, seeing Sehun doing the same in the corner of his eye.

'Kyungsoo...' Jongin sounded raspy. 'It's our turn now.'

Both of them kneel before him, their broad shoulders and muscular stomachs in front of Kyungsoo after he sat up. 

'Stay like this.'

Sehun whispered and held his hand against Kyungsoo's warm cheek and grabbing his jaw. His other hand already busy pumping his cock and pressing his cock, the head pink and leaking, against the small one's plush lips. He didn't slide into his mouth, waiting for Jongin to line up next to him. Their hungry eyes watched Kyungsoo's tongue press flat against the both of them, taking them in for a moment and releasing them with spit covering their heads. 

'Open up, Soo.'

Jongin joined Sehun's hand on the other side of Kyungsoo's jaw. Both holding him, their thumbs against his cheek and the other fingers around his head. He looking up at them, releasing a lewd whimper when he opened his mouth wide and darted his tongue out. Their cocks were directly in front of them, he saw them grabbing the cock of the other, Sehun's fisting Jongin's cock and the other way around. They pumped each other in rough, fast strokes and animalistic grunts coming out of their mouths as they sent themselves to their orgasms. Two pumps of hot, sticky cum paint Kyungsoo's tongue and mouth. The salty and yet sweet taste ran down his throat when he swallowed it. 

Kyungsoo leaned forward and licked their cocks clean, smacking his lips together obscenely. 

'You're such a good boy, Kyungsoo.' Jongin said as he pushed Kyungsoo back onto the bed.

'Only for us.' Sehun added as he crawled up the bed to lie next to Kyungsoo.

Jongin took the empty space on the other side and threw the blanket over them. He placed his hand on Kyungsoo's cheek carefully and pushed his face towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Then he lifted himself up, resting his weight on his elbow, watching as Sehun copied him, kissing Kyungsoo deeply before they kiss each other, short but sweet. They lay down and sandwiched Kyungsoo between them.

 

Kyungsoo smiled to himself, Sehun and Jongin on each of his side. They had kissed his cheeks before they had fallen asleep, their heads resting on Kyungsoo's shoulders and one of their hands on his chest. 

He sighed happily, his toes wiggling between the tangle of feet underneath his blanket. He tried to contain his bliss, not wanting to wake them up.

And Kyungsoo hoped this wouldn't be the last time he'd be seeing these two. At once and all the attention on him. 


End file.
